Discoveries
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Join the Sukisho gang as they discover the wonders of fan fiction, fanart and even EBAY! SoraXSunao YoruXRan AU chapter 3 up!
1. Discovery 1: Fanart

**Discoveries**

**A/N - **No idea why I'm even gonna write this but okay!

**Summary - **Join the Sukisho gang as they discover the wonders of fan fiction, fanart and even EBAY!! SoraXSunao YoruXRan AU

**Warnings - **randomness, stupidity, OOC, AU, and just plain insanity!

**Notes - **Yoru and Ran are in separate bodies from Sora and Sunao, so they both exist at the same time.

…

**Discovery 1: Fanart**

"I'm back!" said Sora walking into the room he shared with Sunao.

"Hey." came the reply.

Sora looked over to Sunao who was sitting up his desk on his laptop. Sora sighed, ever since his new lover had gotten that damned thing he hadn't came of it! Which meant Sora had gotten any for weeks and he couldn't take it, whenever he complained to Yoru the male would laugh and walk of to seek out Ran for reasons Sora really didn't want to know. One time he had been talking to Yoru he had mentioned something about Ran really liking chocolate and said he could use melted chocolate in some very erotic ways Sora, being the immature person he was, effectively ran out of the room screaming "my poor virgin ears!" Yoru would always fire back "Your not a virgin anymore remember!?". Sora sighed at the thought at least all the filming for their show was done, being famous was hard work.

"Hmm?"

"What?" asked Sora.

"Oh nothing." said Sunao.

Sunao was browsing the net looking for pictures of himself and he had found a site called Deviantart, and decided to look there, he found a picture, supposably of him and Sora.

_Hmm, what's this? Sora x Sunao? Yaoi? Rated NC R 17? Wonder what that means _thought Sunao as he clicked the link, only to have his jaw drop eyes go wide and say very loudly, "Heeeeeeeh??"

"Nao what are you looking at?" asked Sora looking at the computer after he spoke having the same reaction as Sunao, "geh?"

As if one cue Matsuri walked in and looked from his friends to the provocative image on the screen.

"I see you've discovered some yaoi fanart." said Matsuri.

"What the hell is this shit? Why does our personal life suddenly seem to be so fun to draw!" exclaimed Sora.

"I feel so humiliated…" muttered Sunao, he was disturbed by the fact he was wearing fluffy handcuffs that was Yoru and Ran's domain not his and Sora's.

"You know your personal life is being screened on TV as an anime series so what's the worry about some innocent little picture." said Matsuri waving a dismissive hand.

"There is nothing innocent about this picture." said Sunao.

"Well it could be worse, there could be some of me." said Matsuri smiling in relief.

"There are some of you." said Sora deathly.

"Oh snap!"

…

A/N - yay for randomness! Stay tuned for 'Discovery 2: Fanfiction' with Yoru and Ran!

Reviews are much loved to me, any flames will be used well for me to play with, I like fire.

…


	2. Discovery 2: Fanfiction

**Discoveries**

**A/N - **I am back and I bring with me more randomness!

**Warnings - **randomness, stupidity, OOC, AU, swearing, and just plain insanity!

…

**Discovery 2: Fanfiction**

"Yoru-!" Ran whined.

Yoru came up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him resting his head on Ran's shoulder, "What's up love?"

"What's fanfiction??" asked Ran turning his head to look at Yoru.

Yoru pulled a puzzled face. Fanfiction? What was that? But Yoru being the kind of person with a large amount of pride didn't want to let on to Ran he had no idea what it was.

"Where did you find it love?" he asked.

"Umm, on this site called fanfiction dot net," he said clicking into the site, "what ever it is there stuff from our new show on here."

Yoru's eyes scanned the page, this wasn't making a great amount of sense to him.

"Yoru look at this one," said Ran pointing to the screen, "Yoru x Ran, rated M, lemon…"

They were silent for a moment.

"Why would you put a fruit in there?" asked Ran innocently.

Yoru just shrugged he had heard the word used for something else a long time ago, he just didn't quite remember what it meant. While Yoru was thinking Ran had already clicked on the link and started reading, whatever it was it was short and by the time Ran finished reading it his face was as red as his eyes.

"Y-Yoru I think I worked out what lemon means…"

"That's right!" Yoru said snapping his fingers and standing beside Ran, "now I remember, it's another way for saying sex scenes…" his voice trailed off.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? PEOPLE ARE WRITING SEX STORIES ABOUT US!!" Yoru yelled, very, very loudly causing Sunao and Sora to come running in.

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

"Ran was searching the net and found smut fanfiction about us." said Yoru calming down.

Sunao looked at the screen and read a bit of it before looking away slowly while saying, "is that position even possible?"

Ran looked over to them and grinned "YEP!"

Sora and Sunao stood there dumbfounded, "Yoru what have you exactly been doing to Ran?" asked Sora.

"Hey! The positions are Ran's ideas! I just come up with the names. **(1)**"Yoru said.

"Names like what?" asked Sunao.

"Well now that you mention it there's-"

"We don't wanna know!" yelled Sora.

"But I'm kinda curio-"

"We don't want to!" Sora interrupted again.

"What is all the yelling about in here?" asked Matsuri who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Matsuri-chan." said Sunao.

"Ran and Yoru found smut fanfiction staring themselves." said Sora.

"Ew."

Yoru smirked "Well not really, because some of the stuff we do is worse than-"

"NO MORE TALKING!" Sunao, Sora and Matsuri yelled.

….

**(1) **credit goes to my good friend **supersunchan**, sankyuu Ko-chan!

Hope you all liked it, Reviews are much loved by me, any flames the Sukisho guys will use to make a bonfire and roast marshmallows!

….


	3. Discovery 3: eBay

**Discoveries**

**A/N - **HoiHoi! I'm back and still insane!!

**Warnings - **randomness, stupidity, OOC, AU, swearing, and a really bad pairing(to me)!!

…

**Discovery 3: Ebay **

eBay.

The worlds greatest place for online shopping and my heaven…

**And the Sukisho guys are only just finding it!?**

"Yoru what are you doing?" asked Sora, poor Sora had been left with his other self because Ran and Sunao had decided to go on a shopping trip. Why did they have to go on a shopping trip!? And more importantly why couldn't Sora go with them?

Let's back track shall we?

_**Start Flashback**_

"_Where are you going?" asked Sora._

"_On a shopping spree with Ran." said Sunao shoving his wallet in a bag._

"_Can I come?"_

"_Uh well…" before Sunao could finish Ran burst through the doors dressed all in pink with a pair of stylish pink sunglasses on._

"_No you can't, this is our shopping trip!" said Ran._

"_Uh yeah what he said." said Sunao quickly leaving with Ran._

_**End flashback**_

So there you have it, all very mysterious.

"I'm looking on eBay."

"Wha??"

"You asked me what I was doing I'm looking on eBay." said Yoru.

"What's eBay?" asked Sora standing behind Yoru.

"It's an online shopping place you can by anything from here," said Yoru, "hey do you think Ran would look good in this?"

Sora looked at the screen and practically had a heart attack, the outfit Yoru was showing was, well was hardly anything but tight leather that when worn wouldn't cover practically all to much.

"Your not seriously going to by that are you?" asked Sora.

"Thinkin' about it, if they have Ran's size." he said.

"Oh God." muttered Sora, why did his other self have to have such a perverted mind?

"Hey look there's already merchandise from our show." said Yoru.

"Serious?" asked Sora looking at the screen, sure enough there were bags, pencil boards, plushies, books, doujinshi… wait what?

"Look at that," said Sora pointing to the doujinshi, "it's got a picture of Ran and Sunao on the front."

"Looks like some kind of comic book," said Yoru, "let's have a look."

Yoru clicked on the picture and read the title out aloud, "Sukisho doujinshi 'Pink Blossom' SunaoXRan…" Yoru trailed off, he new what that meant and quickly scrolled down the page.

"No way." said Sora staring in disbelief at the inside of the book, very explicit content containing the twos boys Uke's.

Yoru's eye twitched and he stood up out of the chair forcefully almost knocking Sora over in the process.

"HEY! We're back from our shopping spree…" Ran's hypo state dropped when he saw Yoru and Sora with pissed looks on their faces.

"Sora, what's wrong?" asked Sunao after putting down his shopping bags.

"What's wrong? That's what's wrong!" Sora yelled pointing an accusing finger at the computer screen.

Sunao and Ran peered in at the screen and screamed, well Ran screamed in a very high-pitched way making the window break. Yes it did actually break!

After the screams there was suddenly a loud knock on the door. Yoru got up to answer it and nearly ripped the door off it's hinges, "what is it!?"

"U-Uh, I came to see what the noise was and uh," it was delivery dude, "never mind! This is for a Yoru!" he then ran away as fast as he could.

"O-kay…" said Sora dumbly.

Yoru was about to open the package when Ran grabbed it from him, "what's this Yoru?" he asked before tearing open the package and holding's content with a **very** large blush on his face. _So he did buy it _thought Sora.

"What have you been up to Yoru?" asked Sunao disturbed.

Yoru shrugged, "I've been on eBay."

…

**A/N** wow, Yoru is perverted and I told you there was a bad pairing! You had been warned! SunaoXRan :shudders: creepy...

Ran - :holding outfit: you payed for this?

Yoru - It's just your size

Ran - :now in outfit: leather is uncomfortable

Yoru - :smirks: allow me to take it off! :tackles Ran to the ground:

Sora and Sunao - . . . :back away out of the room very slowly before running up the hall:

R&R pwease-nya!

…


End file.
